In Quest of Greatness
by boonisgod
Summary: This is a wrestling story! Chris Benoit has friends, he has enemies but who is who and can he finally get back in the championship hunt! Also features Y2J, HHH, Benjamin, Christian
1. Preshow Thoughts

**In Quest of Greatness**

**Summary: **Benoit loved the feeling of wearing the gold and in his quest to get it back, many obstacles stand in his way. Featuring Chris Benoit, Chris Jericho, Shelton Benjamin and a few more.

**Disclaimer: **Any character, moves etc. that appear on WWE programming, remain the sole property of Vince McMahon and World Wrestling Entertainment.

_The confetti fell all around him, as everything seemed to move in slow motion, the camera flashes, the lights, everything felt so surreal. He was the World Heavyweight Champion, the number one wrestler in the world, no one stood on a higher pedestal than himself. He had finally done it, achieved the moment that every wrestling fan dreamed of. To stand at the biggest stage of them all and hold the World Championship aloft._

'That was last year though,' Benoit thought as he snapped out of his daydream. He had been at the very top, but there was no use in dwelling on that now, he wanted to get there again and the only way to do that, was to move forward. He craved that feeling of knowing that everyone was looking up to him, gunning for him, he thrived on that challenge. To have everyone believe that he was going to fail, only to prove them wrong through nothing more than sheer hard work.

This was his big chance to get back into the World Heavyweight Title race, a six man ladder match. The winner getting a World Championship shot, anytime in the next twelve months. He knew it was going to be dangerous, he knew it was going to take every ounce of strength that he had to get over the line. He had five opponents that were every bit as hungry to get a shot at the World Title and would do just about anything to make it happen.

He sat in the stand of the arena in LA, taking the atmosphere in, making sure that he was mentally ready for what he was about to embark on. The arena was pretty much empty, except for some of the ring crew making some last minute adjustments before show time. There were also a few of the guys wondering around, going through similar thought processes that Benoit himself was going through. One man caught his attention, wondering through a maze of seats on the far side of the arena, one of the men who would be his opponent in a few hours. Shelton Benjamin looked deep in thought, so he should be, Benoit thought to himself. He had a huge opportunity to skyrocket his reputation with a win tonight, he was going to have to get passed one determined Wolverine to do it though.

Benoit wondered back down to the ring area, preparing to go backstage and take it easy until show time. As he hopped over the barricade, he was startled from his thoughts, by a familiar voice, 'how's it goin' esse?'

Benoit turned to greet the man, who had been one of his best friends for more than a decade; 'I'm alright Eddie, how about you?'

'Couldn't be better man, this is Wrestlemania esse vatto, the biggest stage of them all, where legends are made and I plan on becoming one of them tonight.' Eddie smiled in the direction of his good friend, Benoit half expected Eddie to break into his little shimmy right there and then, he was ready to go. Then Eddie turned serious, 'another big night for you though hey?'

'Yeah,' Benoit said with a sigh, as he looked in the direction of the ring and the rope and they were raising to the ceiling, ready to be lowered for the contract-containing briefcase later that night. 'Can you believe it's already been one year?'

Eddie knew Chris better than most and he put one hand on the Wolverine's shoulder and simply said, 'I know you'll blow them all away tonight, but be careful out there, you know more than most how dangerous ladder matches can be.'

'Thanks man,' Benoit replied as he headed in the direction of the locker room.

The crowd was hot, and the first couple of matches of the night had really got them going. Paul London, a guy that Benoit had been really impressed by of late, had won the Cruiserweight Title from Eddie's nephew Chavo. Big Show had won the sumo match, a match that Benoit didn't really understand, he had a hard timing coming to terms with two five hundred pound men in nothing more than large thongs.

Benoit found himself wondering through the halfway backstage, eventually coming upon Batista doing an interview with one of the new Divas, Benoit didn't know here name, he couldn't keep track of them all. He stood to the side and Batista eventually stopped mid-sentence and looked at him. Benoit stepped forward and looked Batista in the eye, 'I know we've had our differences over the passed year Dave, but there is one thing I've learnt over the course of my career. That is, the enemy of my enemy is my friend, so good luck tonight and make sure you kick Hunter's ass,' and with that Benoit stuck out his hand.

Batista glared at Benoit for a moment, before cracking a half smile and taking up Benoit's offer of a handshake, 'thanks man, consider it done.'

Benoit continued on to find a monitor so that he could watch Eddie in action against another of his friends, Rey Mysterio. He eventually found one, not to far from the gorilla position, but he saw Chris Jericho there watching, a man who he had known since 1995, wrestling in Japan, a man who was probably his toughest competition tonight.

'Hey man,' said Jericho turning his attention away from the television long enough to notice the presence of the wolverine.

'Hey,' was all that Benoit replied with.

'Listen man,' started up Y2J, 'it's every man for himself out there, so I just want you to know that there is no hard feelings whatever happens'.

'All's fair in love and war,' responded Benoit.

Jericho nodded, but before turning back to the television he added, 'as long as it's nothing but war out there where alright', drawing a smirk, before Benoit also turned his attention to the monitor.

Finally it was time, Benoit although buoyed by Eddie's close win, was a little drained as he had already wrestled the match a hundred times in his head, when he got the call to move up to the gorilla position. He saw Christian sitting there with Edge, neither man speaking to one another, only glaring. He finished some warm up exercises, before Howard Finkel on the microphone caught his attention, 'the following match, is a six man, money in the bank ladder match. The first contestant to climb the ladder and unhook the briefcase will be declared the winner!'

Then Benoit's music hit, he was first out, it was show time…


	2. Wrestlemania XXI

**CHAPTER 2**

SMASH! The sound of the chair bouncing of Benoit's skull echoed through the arena, as he collapsed in a heap at the side of the ring. The match hadn't exactly gone as planned for the wolverine, he had taken more punishment than he had planned on. It seemed as though Edge and Christian were seemingly working together, for the time being anyway.

As he lay on the apron of the ring, Benoit tried to collect his thoughts, that was one of the few advantages of having six men competing, it gave you a chance to gather yourself while the others beat each other within an inch of their lives. He tried to get himself into a sitting position, maybe get the arena to stop spinning while he was at it. He rubbed his throbbing head and tried to focus on what he needed to do next. He looked across the mat, seeing Edge and Christian beating the tar out of Shelton Benjamin. As much as it was every man for himself, having an ally could help. Benoit managed to get himself to his feet, with a little assistance from the ropes and after steadying himself he caught sight of the offending chair on the mat, it left him a little concerned, because he swore that he could see the indentation of his head on the chair. Eventually he made his way over to the three men battling on the other side of the ring. He grabbed Christian from behind and threw him into the corner, chopping away as the crowd reacted the only way they knew how, woooooooo!

Benoit looked across at Shelton to find him pulling off a stinger splash in the opposite corner to Edge, Benoit then backed away and let Shelton do the same to Christian. 'Irish whip!' called Benoit. He went to Christian, while Shelton grabbed Edge. They both whipped them to the centre of the ring, where the blonde pair cannoned into each other head on, to the groan of the crowd, that had to hurt.

Benoit looked around and found the ladder lying outside the ring, so he jumped out, grabbed the ladder and threw it into the ring. The crowd cheered, this was the action they had been waiting to see. Benoit set the ladder up in the corner, looked at the crowd roared in response. Benoit ran his thumb across the front of his throat and began to climb the ladder. As he looked out over the top rung of the ladder, he saw the sheer mass of people jammed into the arena all cheering for him at that moment. He leapt off the top of the ladder and came flying down, landing full impact on Edge, who screamed out in pain. Benoit, once to his feet knocked Edge off the apron down to the ground and staggered back to the centre of the ring to survey the situation. Shelton and Christian were going at it hell for leather in the corner, while Jericho was quickly going downhill in a battle on the outside against Kane. Kane slammed Jericho into the stairs which went flying.

Benoit decided to take a risk, Kane running amok meant nothing but trouble for the rest of the competitors. While Kane was focused on Y2J lying on the floor below, Benoit raced at Kane, diving clear over the ropes, hoping to catch him off guard. However, Kane saw the flying wolverine at the last moment and caught him, reversed it into the power bomb and slammed Benoit to the mat on the outside.

Benoit could have sworn that the entire ground shook with the impact. The pain shooting up his back was incredible, it felt as though his spine had been absolutely shattered. He could think about nothing other than the pain, the entire match, what was at stake, it all but disappeared. He didn't know how long it had been, could have been an hour for all he knew, but he just couldn't force his body to get enough strength up to lift himself to even a sitting position. All he was waiting for was the ring of the bell, to signify that someone had managed to get to the top of the ladder and grab the suitcase.

After no bell for who knew how long, Benoit eventually gritted his teeth and forced himself up, looking at some of the nearby fans who cheered as he did so. Once managing to force himself to his knees, he looked into the ring, to see Edge, sprawled over the middle of the ring, in the middle of a table that had been smashed to a million pieces. Benoit saw some activity over the other side of the ring, in front of the announce desk. While holding onto the apron with one hand, he made his way around to where the action was, to find Christian climbing a ladder, with Kane lying, seemingly out cold on the Spanish announce desk, Hugo and Carlos no where to be found.

Benoit raced up the ladder below Christian, slamming fists into the CLB's back. The crowd where silent, waiting to see the wolverine's thought process unveil itself. When they saw what he was going to do, they all stood and roared with amazement. He wrapped both hands around Christian's waist and fell backwards, throwing him over his shoulder where the two of them crashed into Kane and fell through the announce desk. The crowd roared, but Benoit could barely hear them, everything seemed so distant, ever the fans in the front row, only a few feet away seemed to be off in the distance.

However, one thing that was in working order, was Benoit's instinct. After wrestling for eighteen years, Benoit knew an opportunity when one presented itself and with no other wrestler vertical, this was definitely an opportunity. After about a minute of gathering his thoughts, he forced himself to his feet and carefully slid into the ring. The referees had cleared the pieces of the table from the ring and Edge was out cold, lying in the corner, blood running from a nasty gash above his left eye. Benoit picked up the ladder which was lying in the opposite corner and set it up in the middle of the ring. He slowly climbed the ladder, step by step. The briefcase was getting closer and closer, finally it was almost within reach, Benoit's fingers brushed the bottom of the case. Suddenly though, the ladder started to shake and before he had a chance to look down to see who it was, the ladder tipped and Benoit went crashing to the floor. He bounced off the hard mat below and smashed into the barricade the people were sitting behind.

He couldn't pinpoint a place on his body that specifically hurt, it was his whole body. He tried to gather himself and get up, but his body was in too much pain to listen to him. Then he heard the crowd cheering and the ringing of the bell, it was all over. In the background he heard the faint announcement by Howard Finkel, 'Here is your winner… Chris Jericho!'

After the match, Benoit had been helped to the back by a couple of the backstage crew, one of them Dean Malenko. He had refused to go to the first aid room; he just needed to sit down for a while. After about an hour, he was sitting up against his locker, with about five ice packs on the go, his whole body still hurt. He was the only one in there at the moment; the rest of the guys had emptied out no doubt to catch the main event. Just then the door opened and in walked Chris Jericho, when Jericho realised that Benoit was in the room, he stopped dead in the doorway.

Benoit looked up and smirked, 'I guess that means it was you that shoved me off the ladder?' he asked.

'Yeah, sorry man,' was all Jericho got out.

'It's alright, every man for himself remember? I would have done the same thing, although maybe I would have been a bit more careful,' that drew a smile from Jericho who sat down beside his friend. 'Is it all over yet?' added Benoit.

Yeah, two new World Champions, Batista nearly killed Trips.'

'That mean your going to face Dave any time soon?'

'The guys on a massive roll, I might hang on for a while.' Jericho took a quick look at Benoit's ice pack covered body, he hated having to do what he did, but he didn't have any other choice. 'Were you heading down to the after show party?' asked Jericho, trying to lighten the mood.

'I'm starting to get some feeling back into parts of my body, so might wander down in a while, you?'

'Yeah I was heading down, I guess I'll see you down there?'

'Sure,' replied Benoit, before resting his still throbbing head against the locker.

Jericho sighed and then headed for the doorway, aware that Benoit's eyes were trailing him as he left the room, Benoit's eyes stayed locked on the door long after Jericho had closed it behind him. He understood what Jericho did, but he was still pissed off that he had blown his chance at getting back in the hunt for the title. Like so often in the past, he was going to have to do it the hard way, but one thing was for sure, he was going to get there again, even if it killed him.


	3. Wrestlemania Fallout

**Disclaimer: **Any characters, moves etc. that appear on WWE programming, remain the sole property of Vince McMahon and World Wrestling Entertainment.

**Note: **Thanks to everyone, who reviewed so far, been seriously stressed out with uni but I have finally updated, we'll see how far we get today. Just quickly, I will use "" for quotation marks from now on, thanks to Dana who pointed it out, I've gotten used to using the single marks for uni essays.

CHAPTER 3: Moving on 

Benoit moved through the hallways in the direction of the locker room, really not wanting to talk to anyone. He was sore and quite frankly he was still very annoyed at himself for blowing his opportunity last night. He was only moments away from winning, but Jericho had taken it away from him, tipping him off the ladder. He wasn't angry with Jericho, hell he would have done exactly the same thing if the roles were reversed. He was mad at himself, he had allowed himself to relax for just a moment and it had cost him the match. As he was nearly at his locker room he looked at the board to check the matches that had been made for tonight. When he saw his opponent for the night he grimaced, he was hoping that Bischoff was going to give him the night off, no such luck. The Rabid Wolverine was going one on one with Edge, a man with a serious chip on his shoulder.

There was an air of excitement around the dressing room, there usually was when Triple H lost the title, as long as he wasn't around mind you. Batista had been pretty quiet, Benoit guessed he was trying not to flaunt the belt around, he had a similar mentality 12 months ago.

Benoit managed to make it to safety of the dressing room without having to go to the trouble of speaking to anyone. He sat there for a few moments in silence, going over things in his head. He was startled from his daydream when the door crashed open and Shelton Benjamin came storming in, throwing his bag at his locker from the other side of the room. "Can you believe that guy?" asked Shelton, not really directed at Benoit.

"Can I believe what guy?" replied Benoit, not even looking in the direction of Shelton.

"Jericho, he has the nerve to try and tell me that there should be no hard feelings over last night." Shelton then moved over towards Chris and almost stood over him, looking him directly in the eye, "he cost me a shot at the World Heavyweight Championship."

"He cost me a shot as well," replied Benoit, standing up as he did so, "you don't see me storming around the locker room like a spoilt three-year-old do you? So he won the match, so he cost us a shot at the world title, that was the aim of the match. If you don't develop a thicker skin, you're going to be holding a hell of a lot of grudges around here, you need to calm down."

Shelton then pushed Benoit firmly in the chest, "I should have known you would take his side, all you old guys stick together."

"Maybe the reason we stick together is because we've all paid our dues, we've got each others respect over the last ten years," Benoit then pushed Shelton back, "and if you touch me again, your going to have a serious problem on your hands."

Shelton glared at Benoit, nostrils flaring, eyes almost spinning in his head, then he slowly moved out of the room, deciding it was better to live to fight another day. Benoit considered following him out into the hall, but bowed to his better judgement, he was to sore to get into an unnecessary fight tonight, Edge was going to be enough of a challenge.

The battle with Edge was brutal, as Benoit was expecting. The two of them were already sore enough as it was, but neither of them were going to give the other one an inch, there was too much pride at stake. After about fifteen minutes of back and forth action, Benoit managed to string three back to back suplexes together, which nearly took as much out of himself than it did Edge. Again, Benoit's instinct took over, he looked at the crowd and signalled that the end was near, they all roared in approval.

Even though Benoit's body was aching, he managed to drag himself to the top rope and set himself up for the head butt. However, before he had a chance to launch himself off the turnbuckle, he was pushed off and sent flying to the ground, as he fell he caught a glimpse of Edge, still lying prone on the canvas. Benoit hit the floor with a huge thud, he rolled over and looked up to see Shelton Benjamin standing over him, "Who's causing the problems now Chris!" screamed Shelton, "I am the greatest athlete in this company and I'll take you anytime anywhere."

Shelton then disappeared from sight, heading in the direction of the Lillian and the timekeeper. Benoit knew what was coming, so he managed to make it to his hands and knees and tried to move in the direction of the ramp, but he felt the stinging blow of a chair across his back. The crowd was going nuts at Shelton, then the reaction turned into a huge cheer. Benoit heard the chair hit the ground and Shelton took off through the safety of the crowd. Just then Benoit saw Jericho standing over him, "You need a hand getting up man?" he asked, Benoit only grimaced.

Benoit had taken one hell of a beating over the last two nights and the medical staff was explaining that to Bischoff backstage. He wasn't happy, but after the doctor explained all the possible legal ramifications if he forced Benoit to wrestle next week, he had to give him the next week off.


	4. Lottery 2005

TWO WEEKS LATER 

The mood in the backstage area before the second last RAW before Backlash was a little tense, as tonight the draft lottery would take place. Six superstars from RAW would be making the journey to the Smackdown label, everyone was up for grabs, even the General Managers, as Paul Heyman had found out last year.

Benoit was pacing outside Bischoff's office, waiting for him to get back from wherever he had wondered off to. Once he came into sight Benoit raced toward him, "Bischoff! I want Benjamin in that ring tonight! I don't care who you have to bump off the card, what you have to do, I want him tonight!"

Bischoff looked at Benoit with his trademark smirk that made Chris want to smack the remaining hair off his head. "I'm sorry Chris, but I have bigger things to worry about rather than your problems and beside, Shelton is already booked for action tonight, in a tag match with Triple H against Jericho and Batista."

Benoit grabbed Bischoff by the shirt and threw him up against the wall, "I said I want Benjamin in that ring!"

"Hang on," yelled Bischoff, desperately trying to avoid much of a confrontation, "I can't change the match tonight, but I can see that I'm not going to get rid of you until I give you Shelton at some stage. How about at Backlash, if you both stay on RAW by the end of the lottery, I'll make a match for the Intercontinental Championship, Shelton Benjamin versus Chris Benoit?"

Benoit released Bischoff and smiled, "I guess that'll have to do for now, but what about tonight?"

"Tell you what, I'll sign you to a match with the first male choice in the lottery, that's the best I can do tonight."

Benoit looked long and hard into Bischoff's eyes, then straightened Bischoff's jacket and patted him on the shoulder, "That wasn't so hard was it?" Benoit smiled as he walked away, Bischoff's only response was a deep sigh.

Benoit was ready to go, warming up back stage when Theodore Long and Bischoff made there way into the backstage area, ready for choice number one. As they moved through the curtain, Benoit followed Bischoff who stopped to ask the wolverine, "Where the hell do you think you're going?"

"I'm making the first choice, that way I know that it is not rigged."

"Fine," huffed Bischoff as he turned back and made his way on to the stage, closely followed by Benoit.

Theodore Long made the first choice, Benoit was fully aware the everything would go to hell if he was chosen, but he got lucky first time round, "The newest member of the Smackdown roster," started up Teddy Long, "is Garrison Cade!" There was very little crowd reaction and Teddy was a little miffed, what did he expect? The guy had been on the injured list for ages, the crowd probably couldn't even remember who he was.

Now was the moment of truth, for tonight anyway. Benoit stepped in front of Bischoff and stuck his hand into the barrel, pulling out the piece of paper that contained the name of tonight's opponent. Benoit opened the paper, looked at it, then with an annoyed look on his face, threw the piece of paper at Bischoff and stepped back. Bischoff was confused, but understood when he saw the piece of paper. "We would like to welcome to the RAW brand, one of the finest Diva's in the company, Dawn Marie!"

The original plan was only one choice at a time, but Benoit demanded that they keep going until his opponent was decided. Teddy Long made his second choice, who turned out to be the Hurricane. Benoit stepped forward once again and thrust his hand into the barrel, but when he looked at the piece of paper he was a little surprised, but happy. This was someone's idea of a sense of humour. "Charlie Haas!"

Benoit headed down to the ring and as soon as he entered, Haas' music started up. Charlie had a neutral look on his face, Benoit couldn't decide what he was thinking, whether he would side with his old buddy or play it fair. The first ten minutes of the match didn't help make Benoit's mind up either, the action had been pretty back and forth, but Benoit eventually hit his trademark three German suplexes on end. He was preparing to set up for the diving head-butt, but then heard the crowd start booing and he instantly knew who had emerged from the dressing room. Shelton ran down and slid into the ring, but Benoit knocked him down with the shoulder block, picked him up and slung him over the top rope. Benoit looked at Benjamin on the ground and started yelling at him, "I'll see you at Backlash Benjamin!"

Benoit was then grabbed from behind and Charlie Haas rolled him up, 1…2…3! Haas had pulled out the win, he immediately slid out of the ring and raised both his hands up in the air in celebration. Benoit jumped to his feet and looked around for a couple of moments before realising what had just happened. Benjamin and Haas looked at each other at the bottom of the ramp, shook hands and then hugged. Benoit was fuming, he had been beaten because of Benjamin's interference and he was ready to beat the kid to a bloody pulp. Benjamin and Haas just laughed as they headed up the ring, there is no way they could have planned that, but Benjamin had seen an opportunity and taken advantage.

Benoit's mood hadn't improved by the time he had reached the backstage room where all the RAW superstars had been told to sit during the draft picks. Benoit had just about ripped the door of its hinges and he moved over the back of the room and sat next to Jericho and Batista. If Benoit was drafted to Smackdown he'd probably kill someone there and then.

Teddy Long was spinning some crap about Smackdown being the better show, to which Bischoff simply told him to hurry up. Long threw his hand into the barrel and pulled put his third choice. He looked at it and smiled in the direction of Bischoff, he had picked someone at the top end of the roster and everyone in the room held their breath. "On behalf of Smackdown I would like to welcome, the former World Heavyweight Champion," Benoit's heart almost stopped, "Randy Orton!"

Benoit's heart sank back into its resting position and he sat back into his seat. Randy had been sitting not too far in front of them, and everyone watched as he got up and slowly moved toward the door. There weren't many people who were sad to see him go, he had burnt more bridges in the last two years than the German army retreating back to Berlin at the end of World War II.

The next couple of choices were relatively stress free for the main players, Hardcore Holly and Billy Kidman were on their way to RAW, while a serious problem had been created for Christian when Tyson Tomko had been drafted to Smackdown. More importantly from Benoit's perspective That meant there was two choices left and they were to be made after the main event, Jericho and Batista versus Triple H and Shelton Benjamin.

Benoit followed Jericho and Batista to the gorilla position but he was stopped by Bischoff when he got there, "What?" asked Benoit, in no mood to get in another argument with the GM.

"I know that no good is going to come of you heading out there…" began Bischoff before Benoit cut him off.

"That depends on your perspective."

"Benoit, if you head out there during the match you will be suspended indefinitely," and with that Bischoff turned his back and headed back to his office, leaving behind one very angry wolverine.

Benoit watched the match from a monitor backstage and it was obvious that Triple H and Flair had a plan, because they really got stuck into Batista's left knee. He was left lying on the mat, while Triple H, Flair and even Shelton got stuck into him, while Jericho lay on the outside. Benoit wanted to get out there, but he couldn't risk getting suspended. He watched as Jericho crept back into the ring and took a viscous chair shot from Benjamin, while the referee was distracted with Flair.

Then the extent of Triple H's plan reared its ugly head, right in front of the referee Triple H smacked Batista's left knee with a SledgeHammer. The referee called for the bell, but Triple H didn't care, the three of them continued to pummel Batista. Jericho managed to regain some of his composure and tried to help but they turned on him as well. Then Benoit raced out there, Bischoff's stipulation had only been for the actual match. The threat of a nigh on fair fight had driven the three from the ring and they headed backstage.

Benoit looked at Batista who was in a very bad way, his knee had started to swell up and the medics had already made their way out to the ring and where trying to get him backstage and off to hospital for scans straight away. Benoit and Jericho followed them out and trailed them to the first aid room, where they would have a quick first look.

While medics were assessing Batista, Jericho and Benoit kept an eye on the television to catch the final choices of the lottery. The fifth choice was a little interesting and devastating for King as Stacy Keibler was on her way to Smackdown, RAW has drafted Heidenreich. When Teddy Long smiled at his final choice, Benoit's heart again leapt into his throat, "The final choice for Smackdown, and by far our biggest choice, Shawn Michaels!" Benoit and Jericho exchanged stunned glances, that wasn't good, HBK had been an ally around here, and with Benjamin turning it made things difficult. However, some stability was returned when Bischoff chose Booker T as RAW's final choice, while he was no Shawn Michaels, he at least saw things from a sane perspective, most of the time anyway.

After RAW went off the air, Batista was helped to a waiting ambulance and taken to the hospital. Benoit and Jericho saw him off and then Benoit looked at Jericho before heading off to the locker room, "Hunter and Benjamin are going to seriously pay for this."

"I hear ya," was Jericho's only response.


	5. Backlash

**Disclaimer: **Any characters, moves etc. that appear on WWE programming, remain the sole property of Vince McMahon and World Wrestling Entertainment.

**Note: **Apologies for the long delay, but I have been flat out at uni and working 4 days a week, so I have barely had time to think. Hopefully I can update a little more regularly.

BACKLASH 

Benoit was pumped and ready to go as he sat in the locker room psyching himself up for the match. He had been waiting for this night for several weeks, ever since Benjamin had interfered in his match against Edge, the night after Wrestlemania. At the same time, Benoit kept one eye on the television screen, where it showed Jericho celebrating a hard fought win over Edge. Benoit was confident that he could do the same, although he wasn't going to under estimate Shelton Benjamin.

As Benoit made his way to the gorilla position, he picked up on the sense of uneasiness that had been part of the locker room since the lottery. Vince McMahon had said that the two general managers were free to trade superstars until the deadline, which had been set at tomorrow's RAW, where all trades would be announced. Benoit was confident that Bischoff wasn't going to trade him, as were most of the top guys, although you never knew with Bischoff.

Benoit knew that Benjamin had an advantage in athleticism, but he also knew that Benoit had the advantage over everyone on the roster when it came to stamina. His goal was to ware Benjamin down to the point where he could almost eliminate Benjamin's unique offence. The earliest stages of the match went pretty much how Benoit planned. Benoit spent the most of the time trying to attack the legs of Benjamin, who proved a little more resilient that Benoit had given him credit for.

The match eventually took on more an amateur feel, with Benoit trying to lock in the crossface at every opportunity and Benjamin looking for the surprise roll up. As the referee called yet another two-count on Benoit, Benjamin began arguing with the referee. After it became clear to Benjamin that he wasn't going to go back on his decision, he turned to face Benoit, only to walk straight into the waiting wolverine. Benoit locked his arms around Shelton's waist and delivered two stinging German suplexes, before Benjamin was able to break Benoit's grip. He pushed the wolverine away and swung a right hand in his direction, trying to force him to the mat. However Benoit blocked the punch and delivered a third German suplex, which left Benjamin lying face up on the mat.

Benoit signalled the end and the crowd roared in approval. Despite his heavy legs, Benoit forced himself to the top rope and looked at the mass of people that had crammed into the sold-out stadium. He then looked at Benjamin on the mat, who was beginning to stir, so Benoit dove of the turnbuckle and made contact with the head of Benjamin. Benoit grabbed his head, which was throbbing from the impact, but after a couple of moments he was able to crawl over to Benjamin and drape one arm over the chest of Benjamin. The crowd joined in with the referee, '1…2…' no, Benjamin was able to just get his shoulder off the canvas to break the count.

Benoit got to his knees and gave a glare at the referee in frustration at the fact that Benjamin had managed to stay in the match. Benoit then moved over to Benjamin who was still lying on the canvas and put him in the sharpshooter. Benjamin screamed in pain, desperately trying to make it over to the rope. Little bit at a time, Benjamin was able to crawl in the direction of the rope but the crowd sensed that he wasn't going to be able to hold out much longer. In one last desperate attempt, Benjamin lunged at the rope, but Benoit was able to drag him back into the middle of the ring, to the delighted screams of the fans.

Then a loud jeer rang out through the arena and Benoit, upon looking at the ramp, discovered what it was for. Charlie Haas was sprinting out towards the ring, in an effort to save his mate. Charlie slid into the ring and Benoit released the hold on Benjamin. Haas ran at Benoit, who was able to duck the attempted clothesline and grab Haas around the waist, locking him in for the German suplex. Benoit delivered all three suplexes to Haas and then picked him up and threw him over the top rope to the floor.

The referee was looking in the direction of Haas lying on the floor at ringside and Benoit turned his attention back to Benjamin, but walked straight into a T-Bone Suplex. Benoit hit the canvas and his whole body shook, Benjamin hooked the leg straight away and the referee began the count. Before Benoit knew what was going on, he heard the referee slam his hand to the mat for a second time. Through nothing but sheer reflex, he managed to shoot a shoulder up from the mat and break the count. Benjamin hooked the leg once again, but Benoit had regained most of his senses by then and was able to kick out. Benjamin slammed the mat with both hands in frustration and got right in the referee's face arguing at what he thought was a slow count. Haas slid into the ring again, but was hit by an object flying in from the side to the delight of the crowd. Benoit managed to see Jericho beating Haas at ringside.

Benjamin was still arguing with the referee at ringside, so it gave Benoit a few moments to gather himself. He eventually got into a sitting position and then up to his feet with the help of the ropes. Benoit stood there for a few moments, keeping an eye on Benjamin who was still with the referee.

Benoit started to move in Benjamin's direction, before catching something out of the corner of his eye. He turned to see who it was, but before he could identify the person he was hit in the side of the head with something that was very hard. Benoit was out; he lay on the canvas and could barely hear the jeers coming from the crowd. He felt Benjamin hook the leg, but couldn't muster the strength to kick out and in the distance he heard the ring of the bell and Lillian announce, _"Here is your winner, and still Intercontinental Champion… Shelton Benjamin!"_

Benoit lay there and eventually he saw Chris Jericho standing over him, but glancing at what Benoit guessed was the direction the ramp was in. With the help of Chris Jericho and the referee, Benoit was able to crawl in the direction of the ropes and eventually stand up. As he was being helped up the ramp, Benoit asked Jericho, _"Who the hell was that?"_

Jericho looked at Benoit and answered with only two words and with a hint of concern in his voice, _"Ric Flair."_

THIRTY MINUTES LATER 

Benoit was seated in the first aid room getting his head stitched up, which had been busted open with what Benoit had learned was Benjamin's title belt. Jericho was seated in a chair across the room, eyes fixated on the television screen which was displaying the early stages of the World Heavyweight Championship re-match between Triple H and Batista, who was pretty much on one leg.

Benoit and Jericho had been discussing why Ric Flair had interfered in the match and were worried that Benjamin and Haas might return the favour in the title match. After a while though, it became clear that Triple H might not need any assistance. Batista was struggling with the bad knee he suffered at the hands of Triple H two weeks ago. While Batista's bad knee was hindering him, he still had a power advantage over Triple H and when he landed a spinebuster on the challenger, Triple H was in trouble.

At that moment, Ric Flair jumped up onto the apron and started trying to jump into the ring, only to be held back by the referee. While the referee's back was turned Shelton Benjamin and Charlie Haas slid into the ring each armed with a chair. Batista hobbled around to face them, but they were too quick and from each side, swung the chairs and connected with Batista's knee.

Batista collapsed to the mat in agony, holding his damaged knee. Benjamin and Haas helped Triple H up and as the referee turned back to the action, they dived out of the ring and out of sight. Triple H picked up Batista and laid the pedigree on him and before Benoit and Jericho were able to get out there and help rectify matters, Triple H was an eleven time World Champion. Triple H grabbed the belt and paraded around the ring cheered on by Flair, Haas and Benjamin. As the coverage ended, Jericho and Benoit glanced at each other, both very concerned.


	6. Post Backlash

**Summary: **The race for the World Heavyweight Championship is heating up and Chris Benoit is determined to put himself at the front of that race. Also featuring Chris Jericho, Shelton Benjamin, Triple H and a few more.

**Disclaimer: **Any characters, moves etc. that appear on WWE programming, remain the sole property of Vince McMahon and World Wrestling Entertainment.

**Note: **My deepest apologies for taking so long to update this story, I had exams, a lot of overtime at work and a few issues. Thanks to everyone who is actually still reading this.

The fireworks exploded, the crowd was a buzz to see what was in store for tonight's RAW. Highlights were shown of last night's Backlash, in particular Triple H defeating Batista to win his eleventh world title. After they were through, the crowd erupted into extreme displeasure when the music of Motorhead blared throughout the arena. The telling factor however was that it wasn't 'The Game' being played, but 'The Line in the Sand', the theme song of Evolution. Triple H walked out with Ric Flair and the World Heavyweight Championship. The crowd roared their displeasure at what Triple H had done to Batista the previous night. Triple H continued his usual rant, how he was the greatest in the world and no one was going to challenge him.

"I've been at the top of this industry, almost as long as you people have been standing in welfare lines," continued Triple H, pointing to members of the crowd who weren't getting any quieter. "To stay at the top of this business you have to adapt, you have to evolve and last night at Backlash, Evolution evolved.

"This business is all about survival of the fittest, the strongest members survive and prosper, like the 'Nature Boy' Ric Flair and 'The Game'. The weakest members will be killed off because they can't handle the pressure. Last year at Unforgiven, Randy Orton couldn't handle the pressure that comes along with being the World Heavyweight Champion. He couldn't handle having the target on his back, having every member of that locker room gunning for you. Last night, the same thing happened to Batista. At Wrestlemania, Batista got lucky, he was awesome for one night, but legends aren't made on one night. You see, Ric Flair and 'The Game' are called the best because we've handled the pressure for more than one night, we've dominated this industry for years and from what I see in the back, I really don't see that changing anytime soon. "But before I go any further here, I think I should introduce the future of this industry. The two newest members of Evolution, Charlie Haas and Shelton Benjamin!"

The music of Evolution hit the arena, accompanying Charlie Haas and the Intercontinental Champion Shelton Benjamin to the ring. When they reached Ric Flair and Triple H they all shook hands and Benjamin took the microphone. The crowd hooted as Benjamin explained how Flair and Triple H had shown them exactly what they were capable of in this industry. How Triple H and Ric Flair were the best of all time and they weren't going to make the mistakes that Orton and Batista had made and turn their backs on Evolution.

As Benjamin was talking the music of Eric Bischoff started up and the crowd gave a mixed reaction. Some positive for cutting off Triple H, but Bischoff will always be hated by the fans of WWE. "Triple H! As you and all the fans know by now, my primary interest in running this brand, is to make money. I don't care who wins matches, I don't care who loses matches so long as it makes money. What doesn't make money however, is putting one of the most popular superstars on the roster, in Batista, on the shelf for several months."

"Bischoff, I don't appreciate you coming out here and running your mouth,' said Triple H retaking the microphone. "Seeing as though I am in a good mood tonight though, I will let it slide. I'm curious though, how exactly did you plan on doing anything about what Evolution did to Batista?"

"Well, seeing as the match is over there really isn't a lot I can do about the result and seeing as though Batista is having surgery on his knee, he's in no position to accept a re-match. One thing I can do however is, starting tonight, sanction a tournament to decide the number one contender. The first match starts now and involves Shelton Benjamin with the rest of Evolution banned from ring side."

Eric Bischoff smiled at the members of Evolution and headed backstage. Triple H wasn't happy with the decision made by the General Manager, but was forced to head backstage with Flair and Haas. Benjamin stood in the ring, awaiting his opponent.

Benoit waited behind the curtain for his music to go off, nodding in the direction of Bischoff as came through the curtain. He was a little sceptical when Bischoff had told him that he was in the first match, but he had been pleasantly surprised with what Bischoff had to say. Finally his music hit and the crowd went nuts, Benjamin however didn't.

Benoit hit the ring and immediately went to work on Benjamin laying some hard rights to the side of his head. Benoit then forced him into the corner and proceeded to lay some vicious chops to the chest of Benjamin.

Benjamin had only about three seconds to prepare for this match and Benoit had to take advantage of this. He continued at Benjamin for about five minutes, never letting up, his intensity at fever pitch. Benoit hit three belly to back German Suplexes and set Benjamin up for the flying head butt. Benoit signalled to the crowd, who responded in kind with another huge roar. Benoit climbed to the top turnbuckle and dived off, arms outstretched. Benjamin however, had just enough energy left to roll out of the way and Benoit hit nothing but mat.

Both men moved to opposite sides of the ring in order to give them a couple of seconds to recover. Benoit was the first get his senses back in working order and kept up the assault of Benjamin. He grasped his arms around Benjamin's waist yet again and flung him back, Benjamin's head and back slamming to the mat three more times. This time Benoit didn't give Benjamin any time to breathe, he jumped straight back on Benjamin and put him in the sharpshooter. Benjamin screamed, the pain shooting up his back. He slowly inched his way toward the rope, eventually grabbing the bottom rope.

Benoit let go of Benjamin in frustration, which grew when Benjamin pushed Benoit into the referee, who in turn bounced out of the ring. Benoit fell to the mat and took a couple of moments to gather where he was and what had happened. He turned straight into Benjamin and his T-Bone Suplex. Benoit hit the ring and felt a hazy cloud drifting around his head. His instincts told him to roll over to the direction of where he thought the ropes were to prevent Benjamin getting an easy pin.

After a few seconds of no pin, presumably because the referee was still on the outside Benoit started to make it to his feet. He looked around and saw Benjamin running at him with the title belt, but Benoit managed to duck underneath it and grab Benjamin and hit yet another German Suplex, forcing the title belt to spill from Benjamin's hands and to the outside. Benjamin slowly got to his feet and as the referee crawled back into the ring, Benoit applied the Crippler Crossface. The referee asked Benjamin if he wanted to give up, Benjamin said no despite the fact that he was screaming in agony. He tried to reach out for the ropes and after a couple of tries to reach them he tapped out. Benoit let go of the hold and rolled to the outside, he wanted to get out of there as fast as possible, he didn't know whether Evolution were waiting in the wings or not.

After making it back to the locker room, he met up with Chris Jericho who didn't look like he was in a good mood. "Good win out there," Jericho said as he sat down on the bench just down from where Benoit had parked himself.

"Thanks, what's wrong with you?" Benoit asked.

"Bischoff just told me that I'm not in the tournament, all because I already have a shot at the title. Bischoff feels that it would make better television if there were eight other guys in the tournament, including some guy from the trade."

After talking for a while Benoit and Jericho watched Kane defeat Edge in a brutal match, to move through to the next round to face Benoit. Benoit wasn't altogether thrilled with the idea of facing Kane in the mood he was in, but he really didn't have a choice. Eventually Benoit and Jericho came upon the topic of what they were going to do about Evolution. "You know that as long you have that contract from Wrestlemania that they will be gunning for us," stated Benoit in a very matter of fact manner.

"Yeah," was all Jericho replied with, deep in thought.

Benoit and Jericho decided to head out and check out one of monitors to see the identity of the new RAW member Bischoff had managed to secure in the trade. In the corridor they passed Christian who had just become the third member to move through to the next round. It ended in a short war of words between Jericho and Christian who still weren't seeing eye to eye.

Charlie Haas was the first man of the final match of the night and he waited in the ring to learn the identity of his opponent. After a couple of moments, Breaking Point's 'One of a Kind' started up and the new member of RAW was Rob Van Dam!

Things didn't end up finishing well for Evolution, as RVD finished off Haas with the Frog Splash. One thing that could be guaranteed however is that things were only getting started as far as Evolution was concerned.


	7. The Plan unfolds

**Summary: **The race for the World Heavyweight Championship is heating up and Chris Benoit is determined to put himself at the front of that race. Also featuring Chris Jericho, Shelton Benjamin, Triple H and a few more.

**Disclaimer: **Any characters, moves etc. that appear on WWE programming, remain the sole property of Vince McMahon and World Wrestling Entertainment.

**Note: **What was it I said before chapter five, "_I'll try and update this story a little more regularly…" _Yeah right! Things are different now I promise, I have now graduated from university, (_small break while author does strange dance around the room)_ and I have all my weekends and weeknights to myself. Hopefully this will translate into more writing.

Also, I never expected to fall this far behind in my writing in relation to WWE shows. I have had the basic storyline planned out from the start so characters and PPVs may not be in line with what is or has happened.

Chapter 7 

"OK, we have a serious problem on our hands," said Jericho bursting through the dressing room door.

"Hey Chris, nice to see you, I'm fine how about you," Benoit stated, his reply laced with sarcasm.

"That's funny, but I'm begging you to not pick this moment to finally develop a sense of humour."

Benoit noticed the seriousness in Jericho's voice and decided he better listen, "What's going on?"

"Triple H has managed to get Benjamin and Haas a shot at the tag titles; this is like Déjà vu all over again. I mean, Benjamin already has the I-C title and if they win the tag belts then they hold all the gold. I know from experience that we can't get anywhere near Triple H as long as he has his goons holding all the gold."

"Well we need to stop them, I saw what happened last time and we can't afford to be chasing around Triple H and the belt for the next two years. We need to speak to Regal and Tajiri, they have the tag belts and hopefully they will listen to us."

"Regal, we need to talk," stated Jericho nearly running up the hall. Regal turned around and saw that is was Jericho and turned around and headed in the opposite direction. "I'm serious…"

"So am I you miserable little toerag," started up Regal, "you and I have no business with each other. Now get lost before I am forced to take matters into my own hands." With that, William Regal disappeared into his locker room.

"Well, if you relieved yourself in my cup of tea, I don't think I'd ever forgive you."

"What did I say about developing a sense of humour Chris? Besides, we're heading out there for that match, whether Regal wants us there or not."

Benoit and Jericho were standing in the hall watching the semi final between Christian and Rob Van Dam, when they saw Bischoff heading in their direction. "I just thought I'd let you two know that if anyone interferes in the tag title match tonight, then there will be severe repercussions."

"Are you serious? You're going to let Evolution walk all over you?" squealed Jericho.

"I mean everyone that goes for Triple H and Ric Flair as well. I won't have my show being turned into a free for all," Bischoff finished, before turning and walking away.

"That man cannot possibly be that stupid. Does he seriously think that banning everyone from ringside will stop evolution?" roared Jericho.

"Regardless of the level of intelligence of our GM, we can't afford to get suspended. You can't stop Evolution from your couch at home," replied Benoit, trying to calm Jericho down.

"Well, one thing is for sure and that is, I will be at ringside for your match tonight, we can't take any more chances."

"Agreed."

As they turned to walk away, Benoit and Jericho saw Christian grab to ropes to assist in a roll up for a three count. The winner of the Benoit versus Kane match-up would be facing Christian next week.

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall, making his way to the ring, being accompanied by Chris Jericho, from Atlanta, Georgia… Chris Benoit!" Benoit dived into the ring and Jericho took his position near the bottom of the ramp.

As Chris Benoit expected the battle was fierce. Kane came out all guns blazing and Benoit spent the first few minutes of the match on the defensive, taking everything that Kane could throw at him. Eventually the seven-foot monster started to tire a little and Benoit saw this as his chance. He scored with a couple of shots to Kane's knee and knocked the big man down. Once he had him on the canvas Benoit went straight to work on Kane's shoulder.

At the back of his mind, Benoit was half expecting to hear or see one of the members of Evolution come out at any moment. He had to shut that out of his mind though, he needed to have his full concentration on Kane.

At that moment, Kane went for a big boot but Benoit was able to duck underneath and as Kane turned back towards the wolverine, Benoit grabbed his arm and dragged him down to lock in the crossface. Kane was screaming in agony but couldn't shrug Benoit off. Kane tried to reach for the ropes but they were just out of reach. Slowly, Kane managed to drag Benoit and he got one hand on the bottom rope. The referee forced Benoit to break the hold and eventually Benoit let go. He slammed the mat in frustration; it was going to take more than just one submission move to beat Kane.

Benoit got to his feet, but Kane wasn't even halfway up. He was grabbing his right shoulder, which Benoit had been working on for most of the match. As Kane was in the process of getting up, he switched his focus from Benoit to the referee. He was complaining about the referee taking too long to get Benoit to break the hold. Benoit pounced; he knocked Kane back to the mat and went for the quick roll up. The referee was right on the scene and before Kane had time to react, Benoit had the three count. Benoit dived straight out of the ring and Jericho was still there waiting for him. Both men got out of the arena before any Evolution member appeared.

"Where the hell were they?" asked Jericho, as soon as the two men reached their locker room?

"I don't know, but I don't like it," replied Benoit.

"Surely they're going to try and stop you winning this tournament. They don't want to risk you getting one on one in the ring with Triple H."

"You don't think that Christian is with them do you? You know, they let him win the tournament next week and then he lies down for Hunter."

"If that's the case then we are in even more trouble than I first thought," was Jericho only reply before turning the television on and sitting down to watch the tag title match.

As much as both Benoit and Jericho hated to admit it, Haas and Benjamin were an excellent tag team. While they took some punishment from Regal early, they were eventually able to isolate Tajiri and their mat experience took over. After several minutes and even more tags, Tajiri was on the brink of being on the end of a three count. Regal had interrupted two counts, but he needed a tag.

Eventually out of sheer desperation, Tajiri connected with a roundhouse and sent Benjamin to the mat. The crowd roared as Tajiri slowly made his way to the corner. Then Haas jumped in the ring, but before he was able to cut Tajiri off, the referee grabbed him and ordered him out of the ring. Haas argued and the referee started counting to five.

As he did so, Tajiri made it to the corner and got the tag, much to the delight of the crowd. Regal raced in and dropped an elbow straight into the back of Benjamin. Benjamin staggered up and Regal hit him with the double arm suplex. Regal was straight back on Benjamin and applied the reverse chin lock.

Benjamin was screaming in pain and ready to tap out. Then the referee pulled Regal off and ordered him out of the ring. Regal pointed out that the tag had been made, but the referee hadn't seen it! Haas had the referee distracted. Just then, Haas jumped back in and speared Regal to the outside. Haas jumped back on Regal and continued to lay a fury of lefts and rights to a fallen Regal.

Back in the ring, Benjamin was back up and whipped Tajiri into the corner. He scored with the stinger splash and then the t-bone suplex. Benjamin hooked the leg and the referee counted, 1…2…3!

"_Here are your winners…and NEW World Tag Team Champions, Charlie Haas and Shelton Benjamin… EVOLUTION!"_


End file.
